


药

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO（原设）, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: ABO，原设，内容可能引起不适，请谨慎阅读。不想剧透式罗列雷点，新读者建议先看《链》，感受一下作者（并不存在）的下限。
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

1.

莫寒是在电车上收到约炮邀请的。匆匆扫了眼资料，女性alpha，长得不错，地点在下一站的卫生间。

这是个abo世界，但因为ao相对稀少，所以卫生间还是按男女划分。莫寒很喜欢这个设定，省得她再费时间找情人旅馆。

到站下车，根据指示来到最内侧隔间，抬手敲门，暗号三短一长。木门很快打开，莫寒身材瘦削，一条小缝就能钻进去，关门落锁的空档，对方已经欺身吻了上来。

莫寒小声呜咽着，推在对方肩膀的手被抓住按到墙上，下唇也被咬了一口，不轻的力道暗含着惩罚意味。莫寒皱眉，她不反感强迫或者粗暴行为，alpha百分之二百都有这毛病。但再有病也不能打断她惯例的事前检查，这是原则问题。

戴萌捂着后脑勺，视线慢慢从雪花黑恢复正常。瘦弱的omega力气意外的大，挣脱她的手，拎着她的衣领把她推到了另一面墙上，撞得她脑袋嗡嗡直响。

莫寒的手又回到戴萌肩膀，滑下去捏捏手臂，到中间揉揉胸，再往下戳戳腹肌，期间一直仔细观察着她的脸。

要不是莫寒终于开始解她的腰带，戴萌都怀疑自己上错了软件，误给自己预约了一套体检。

“只口可以吗？”莫寒问。

“随你。”戴萌很好说话，她只是想做爱，方式并不重要。

于是莫寒跪下去，握住半勃起的腺体。

“可以看吗？”戴萌问，她适应力倒是挺强，瞬间就从一个极端走向了另一个极端，有礼貌到让人恶心。

莫寒没说话，这种状态下她也说不出什么，她浅浅地含着腺体前端，舌尖绕着打转，很敷衍地嗯了一声。

戴萌笑出声，指背贴着莫寒的脸往上，替她把头发别到耳后，掌心顺势扶上后颈，往自己的方向猛地施压。

莫寒被突如其来的冲撞顶出一阵干呕。

礼貌装了没有五秒，alpha的劣根性就又占了上风。莫寒在咳嗽与呜咽中不停切换，时机由戴萌掌握，她只负责含弄愈发滚烫的腺体，艰难地吞咽着顶端不断溢出的润滑体液。

众所周知，百分之九十九的口交不能只靠嘴来完成，戴萌起初倒也没做这白日梦，可越往后她越觉得可以试试。

“啊，抱歉。”

戴萌很不走心地道了歉，莫寒放开她，喉头滚动，嘴唇无声地碰了几下，看表情是在骂人。

善后服务是不奢望了，戴萌抽了些纸开始清理自己的身体。一抬眼发现莫寒已经收拾好了，正准备开门出去。她着急忙慌地抓住对方手腕，“不用我帮你？”

约炮是单纯的互惠互利，哪有自己爽完就完的道理。

莫寒看看戴萌的手，又抬起头看着她的眼睛，很和善地笑了一下。

戴萌本能地松开手，直到莫寒摔门而出，消失在视线中，戴萌砰砰乱跳的小心脏还没恢复往日的稳重。

吴哲晗各方面都像狗，趴在莫寒肩膀吸鼻子的行为尤其像。莫寒不胜其扰，客户临近死线突然改了需求，害得她一进公司就忙得飞起，早饭都没来得及吃。

“你早上吃什么了？”

“哪有功夫……唔......”

吴哲晗用膝盖推着转椅挪了半圈，低头吻上莫寒的唇，一本正经地做进一步检查。

莫寒进公司前漱了口，还嚼了口香糖，但信息素的味道向来顽固。残留的甜橙味被吴哲晗搜刮了去，莫寒靠在椅背上，因为缺氧而大口喘息。

“不是我说啊，莫莫，这个味道，啧啧，有点娘炮。”

吴哲晗摇晃着手指，拿腔拿调的样子看得莫寒拳头一硬，哐的一声砸在办公桌上，键盘离地半秒。

“你以为是因为谁啊！”

莫寒几乎破音，吴哲晗脖子一缩，嗖的一下蹲到地上，她为人低调，可不想当办公室的焦点。低调的小吴两手放在膝上，仰着头，笑容憨厚，但莫寒怎么看怎么来气。

发情期是alpha与omega特有的现象，每月一次，通常伴有发热或肌肉酸痛等症状，具体表现因人而异。政府为此设立了三天法定带薪假期，简称AO3。

除卧床休息外，AO间的体液交换也可有效规避发情期，没有其他抑制手段。

吴哲晗这种懒人即使没有发情也会休假，反正也没人会去家里抓她。哦不，莫寒有时会去。她体质特殊，发情期以周为单位循环，吴哲晗是她身边唯一的alpha，理所当然地被抓来当工具人。

莫寒按开密码锁，走进卧室，早早听到动静的吴哲晗躲在被窝里装死，骗来的假期也是假期，她想睡觉，做爱好累。

莫寒脱衣服时还在跟客户打电话，语气冷静有条理，草草解了衬衫与裤子的纽扣，掀开被子，跪坐在吴哲晗腰间。

“嗯，对，之前跟您说过……”

莫寒下午要去见个大客户，信息素却突然不稳，她可没时间歇什么鬼AO假。她反手解了内衣搭扣，拉着吴哲晗的手放在自己胸前。

吴哲晗兴致缺缺，她好困。莫寒虽然瘦，胸却不小，好在她手也蛮大。吴哲晗半眯着眼，不知道是在看被自己揉得泛红的胸乳，还是在欣赏自己的手指。

莫寒手撑在床头，身体往前靠去，把另一边的乳尖送到吴哲晗嘴边，示意她舔一舔。

吴哲晗听话的吮上去，含腻了咬两下，咬完继续含。莫寒的电话进行到了您说的都对阶段，只在那边嗯嗯嗯，外人还真听不出什么问题来。

吴哲晗又出了一只手，觉得自己真是个大慈善家。手指从早已解开的裤腰探进去，触及一片湿润，她挑开内裤，修长的手指长驱直入，莫寒的声音终于有了点变化，肩膀一沉，用手肘压住吴哲晗，同时发出眼神警告。

这个姿势还真是高难度，吴哲晗想。

手臂被按住也不妨碍手指的活动，吴哲晗甚至又加了一根，她可是好心才帮忙放松，直接做莫寒总要喊疼。

电话终于挂断了，莫寒长呼一口气，恶狠狠地把手机扔到一边。

三十六计，装死为上，吴哲晗眼一闭，头一歪，莫寒生气与我何干。

莫寒把作乱的手拉开，脱了自己的裤子，也把吴哲晗的往下扯了半截。

“快点，我赶时间。”

吴哲晗手握着腺体，顶端在湿润的花心磨蹭，却迟迟不肯进入。

“请我吃饭。”

“嗯。”

“我要吃螃蟹。”

“吃。”

“帝王蟹！”

莫寒抓住吴哲晗的手，强硬的把她送进自己身体里，然后迅速捂住她的嘴，省得她在那喊什么救命啊有人强奸。

体液交换是单纯的施加与承受，与性快感没有必然联系，与高潮更是八竿子打不着。吴哲晗曾提议过：我自己打，然后你喝掉。

她觉得这样又快又省力。

莫寒脸色变了又变，一向讲求效率的她也觉得这画面着实有些变态，迟疑几秒后还是照常做了。事后吴哲晗赤身裸体埋在被子里哼唧，说你就是馋我的身子。莫寒把枕头按在她脸上，完成了人生首次杀人未遂。

睡懒觉不成还被迫劳动的吴哲晗现在更困了，斜靠在床头，眯着眼，莫寒正背对着她穿衣服。

她戳戳莫寒后腰，怕痒的那人浑身一激灵，差点摔到地上。

“吴哲晗！你要死啊！”

吴哲晗笑出一排小白牙：“莫莫，跟你说个事。”

“不想听。”莫寒没好气地说。

“我有女朋友了。”

莫寒身形一顿，很快又恢复过来，比平常更迅速地穿好了衣服。电子门锁打开与关上都有音效，吴哲晗昏昏欲睡，莫寒好像说了声恭喜。

公司人来人往，没人发现吴哲晗不见了。莫寒低声催促她赶紧滚出来干活，可这人不仅不买账，还抱住了她的腿。

她们是彼此最好的朋友，特殊的相处模式让亲密界限变得难以把握。吴哲晗抱了一会，又跪起身，脸埋在莫寒小腹，手臂也改为环住她的腰。

“还是可以找我帮忙的。”吴哲晗说，“我不是重色轻友的人，kiki应该也不介意的。”

“她介意。”莫寒说。

“真的吗，那我回来问问她。”

“问你个头啊！”莫寒扶额，“是我介意，我介意！好了吧！”

“可是你又没有别人能找。”吴哲晗不明白，约炮在她看来是麻烦又危险的行为，莫寒的介意有严重到这种程度吗。

莫寒没答话，手机屏幕亮了，她正在回复。

戴萌打了好长一段话，态度极其诚恳，道歉加反省，并保证以后绝不再犯，顺便问莫寒晚上有没有空，她想请她吃饭赔罪。

莫寒回了个ok的表情，得意地哼了一声。

“我没人可找？是你没断奶吧，呵呵。”莫寒踢了踢吴哲晗，“放手放手，别耽误我干活，晚上还要约会。”

“早上那个？”

“嗯哼。”

橙子味清甜又柔弱，与通常的alpha信息素很不一样，吴哲晗若有所思：“莫莫。”

“嗯？”

“你是不是只喜欢女上位啊？”

隔壁桌同事的桌子又湿了，早知道莫寒一上午都这么暴躁，她肯定不会两次都把水倒那么满。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

莫寒到达餐厅时，戴萌已经坐了一会儿了。

“抱歉、来晚、了、突然、有点事。”莫寒是跑过来的，喘得说话都费劲。

“我也刚到。”戴萌递给她一杯水，“菜我点好了，不知道你爱吃什么，就多点了几道。”

“谢谢。”莫寒咕咚咕咚地喝光一满杯。

礼貌而疏远的开场白结束后，气氛陷入了沉默。好在上菜速度够给力，两人虽然没说话，嘴倒是没闲着。菜点的确实不少，戴萌吃到一半举手投降，只剩莫寒孤军奋战。

“我能问个问题吗？”戴萌咬着吸管。

“嗯？”莫寒擦擦嘴，抬起头，“问什么？”

“为什么摸我？”戴萌比划起来，“就早上，隔间里，还记得吗？”

莫寒歪着脑袋，看戴萌从上到下把自己摸了三遍，她当然记得。

“试试手感。”莫寒慢悠悠地答道，“你摸起来很软。”

戴萌迟疑了，这是夸我还是骂我。

莫寒继续夹菜，这家店味道不错。她对沉默的气氛早有心里准备，戴萌看起来就和她不是一路人，强聊不如多吃几口。

话说回来，要不是吴哲晗那个混蛋废话那么多，她才不会来赴这趟约。莫寒脸颊鼓起，恶狠狠地嚼着，把气都撒在了食物身上。

戴萌好怕她下一秒就撑到晕倒。

莫寒在店外发呆，负责结账的戴萌晚她一步出来，两人并排站着，沉默是今晚的不动C。

“走一会儿吗？”戴萌问。

莫寒点点头。

这间店开在一条小巷里，来时还亮着的路灯不知为何灭了。莫寒怕黑，抓着戴萌的衣袖，哆哆嗦嗦地跟在她身后。这位只有一炮之缘的Alpha不安慰她就算了，嘲笑是怎么个意思，嫌自己活太长吗？

笑够了的戴萌搂住莫寒肩膀，把她圈在怀里往前走。

这还差不多。

“可以睁眼啦。”戴萌拍拍她。

莫寒睁开眼，一个巨大的酒店招牌。

“呃，不是这边。”戴萌把她调转一百八十度，主路灯火通明，公交地铁计程车应有尽有。

莫寒靠在戴萌怀里，仰头，这人长得挺不错，连这种死亡角度都能抗住。

上过床不代表每次见面都是为了上床，教养也好虚伪也罢，现代交往守则第一条——别太自信。

戴萌等了一会儿，莫寒也等了一会儿。要去的方向显而易见，沉默也是一种表达。

她们俩见面确实是为了上床。

莫寒很介意吴哲晗的说法，她没有只喜欢女上位，她怎么可能只喜欢女上位，她又不是控制狂，连做爱都必须占主导地位。

人是容易矫枉过正的动物，气头上的莫寒为了证明自己是S市第一omega，不惜给出了一些与事实非常不符的指示，戴萌答应得很痛快，后悔已经来不及了。

手臂颤抖着撑在台面，莫寒咬住下唇，从没觉得做爱如此辛苦。她被强硬地填满了，酸涩，满胀，戴萌如她所愿的粗暴，不止体现在肉体。

莫寒浑身绷紧，急促地呼吸，戴萌在她耳边说着轻贱的下流话，快感不堪地从屈辱感中溢出。腺体抽出，再用力顶回，莫寒被撞得踉跄，胯骨撞在池边。

“湿透了呢。”戴萌说。

莫寒低着头，视线落在镜中人的小腹。衬衫纽扣自下而上，一颗一颗地被解开，内衣早已失守，轻轻一扯就滑了下去。手掌从下托起胸乳，乳尖挺立着，被指腹不停摩擦，揉捻，玩弄到红肿。

戴萌把手放到两人交合的地方，食指沾了些温热体液，抬起，放入莫寒口中。

滑腻的口感是情欲的化身，齿列被摸的感觉酥酥麻麻的，双唇无法闭合，呻吟被一次次的深入撞得七零八落。

莫寒的信息素是雪莲果味的，很淡，几乎闻不到，要尝过才能体会个中滋味。戴萌轻轻舔着莫寒颈后的腺体，夺走她最后一丝抵抗力，然后抬起她的下巴，强迫她直面镜中的自己。

潮红，湿润，唇边的液体分不清来自哪里，到处都湿漉漉的，只有眼中的欲望燥热。

“看看你这幅欠艹的样子。”

莫寒反抗，但毫无意义，只给脸颊增加了几道红痕。

“乖，别动。”戴萌声音沙哑，被情欲俘虏的不止一人，“现在才觉得羞耻，是不是太晚了？”

莫寒发狠地咬住戴萌手指，使劲全身力气也只留下一排浅浅的牙印，痒得戴萌轻笑出声。

“没吃饱？”戴萌弯曲手指，转为逗弄柔软的小舌。

“你不行。”莫寒的声音被搅得含糊不清。这顿饭已经吃了九分饱，戴萌很快填满了剩下的一分，莫寒在她怀里颤抖。

“不用吸这么紧，我没要走。”戴萌拍拍她的屁股，调侃道。

莫寒反手推她，挣扎着离开半截，又被搂住腰，报复性地顶到最深处。她受不住地趴下，与戴萌温暖的怀抱不同，洗手台凉得要命。

“要吃几人份才会饱？”戴萌的语气莫名危险。

莫寒渐渐放弃了抵抗，开始认真思考明天要不要请假。

最后还是没请，全勤奖打赢了肌肉酸痛。

戴萌还算有分寸，没在会外露的肌肤上留下什么，除了小臂上，撑着身体时磨出的青紫色淤痕。莫寒气得牙痒痒，昨天她把洗手台都捂热了，戴萌还是没放过她，不依不饶地又做了好几次。

莫寒现在烦得要死，还有什么比被虐待了之后，意外发现自己好像真的有受虐倾向更让人暴躁的呢。

变态、混蛋、色情狂！莫寒咒骂道。尽管需求是她提的，戴萌只是照做，但她断言，普通人是做不到这种程度的，戴萌无疑是个借题发挥的本质色情狂。

莫寒骂完还不解气，又吨吨吨地灌了半桶水下去，多喝水能促进外源信息素分解。她身体里里外外都是那股烦人的甜橙味，好在beta同事们闻不到，唯一能闻到的那个没在看这边，已经捧着脸傻笑一上午了。

莫寒一点都不想知道她昨晚做了什么。

刘增艳从部长办公室走出来，脚步虚浮，面色红润。路过的同事问她是不是发烧了，她摆摆手，说可能昨晚空调开太低了，不碍事。

戴部长走神得厉害，连自己紊乱的信息素撩到下属了都没发现，一塌糊涂。做爱的时候没觉得，现在想想，昨晚还真是不得了。

戴萌啪的一声拍上自己的脸，好险，差点又陷进黄暴回忆里。

昨天两人一直做到深夜，月黑风高，几乎被她折腾死的莫寒却坚持要回家睡。戴萌拗不过，打着哈欠跟去门口送她。

莫寒的嘴唇很软，亲起来格外上瘾。戴萌倚墙而立，睡眼朦胧，很自然地去挑她的下巴，想讨一个晚安吻。谁知莫寒眼神都没给她一个，抬手一拍，再一扒拉，轰走堵门的人形障碍物，扬长而去。

戴萌傻了，这什么意思啊！

她越想越慌，掏出手机，发送信息：你生气了？

莫寒没回复。

戴萌：晚上有空吗？

莫寒还是没回复。

戴萌：请你吃饭，吃完就散

莫寒：吃什么？

戴萌松了一口气。

莫寒放平椅背，踢掉鞋，蜷缩着腿换成侧躺的姿势，后脑勺对着戴萌。

在晚高峰的市中心开车实在不是一个好主意，开开停停晃晃悠悠，莫寒昨晚没怎么睡，实在撑不住了。

戴萌打开暖风，又从后座拿了条毯子给她盖上。

“虚情假意。”莫寒鄙夷道。

戴萌撇嘴，她已经与莫寒吵了一路，现在不想说话。事实证明共同话题是可以培养的，昨天还相顾无言的两人，今天已经可以就“戴萌到底是不是变态”这个问题展开激烈讨论了。

戴萌很委屈，她明明是在努力满足莫寒的口味，却被扣了这么一顶变态色情狂的帽子。莫寒理亏但气壮，有理有据地把戴萌绕得晕头转向，千错万错，反正不是她的错。

莫寒冲着眩晕中的戴萌再次强调道：“以后要温柔！温柔！温柔！”

“好好好以后会的！”戴萌揉揉耳朵。

密闭的空间终于安静下来。

莫寒隐瞒了自己刚刚觉醒的受虐倾向，戴萌的保证也只有三分真心，成年人的世界真是太虚伪了。

莫寒断断续续地睡了几觉，每次都是被自己咳醒的，暖风吹得她口干舌燥，不得已只能翻身面对戴萌，嘟囔着说要喝水。

戴萌把水递过去，不接。

戴萌拧开瓶盖再递过去，还是不接。

莫寒平常是什么性格？能自己干的事绝不麻烦别人，还恨不得帮别人把事也做了。但现在，她手都懒得抬，下巴一扬，喂我。

戴萌在她心里根本不算个人。是一顿饭，一件衣服，一个日用品。好吃好看好用，腻了就换，不需要换位思考。

戴萌没办法，含了一口水喂她，反反复复好几次，最后小小地纠缠了一会儿，算是补上昨天的晚安吻。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

吴哲晗推门而入，猝不及防地被撞出一口老血，守株待兔，她是猪，莫寒是发情的兔。

濒临崩溃的omega在会议室里冲刺往返跑，老中医说剧烈运动可以降低信息素水平，事实证明屁用没有。

戴萌一周前出差了，一开始莫寒气定神闲，几天后她装回了约炮软件，在充斥着诈骗犯的推荐界面滑滑点点，最后也没成功。阻碍她重操旧业的因素有两个，顺眼的alpha没那么好捡，戴萌预计的归期也勉强来得及。

结果航班延误了。

莫寒揪着吴哲晗的衣领，双眼通红。

“我明白了。”吴哲晗点点头，开始解腰带。

莫寒跳起来给了她一膝击。

手机响了，是短信，戴萌说她五分钟后到楼下。

“拖住客户半小时，做不到你就死定了。”莫寒威胁道。

吴哲晗满面愁容地走出会议室，小员工们刚刚目睹了飞奔而去的莫总监，这会儿纷纷围过来打听八卦。

“她，呃，外卖到了。”

吃瓜群众兴致缺缺地散了，是莫总监会做的事没错。

办公楼西北角的楼梯间人烟稀少，没有监控，是个做爱的好地方。烧红眼的莫寒先把外卖员丢进去，自己再跟进去，步步紧逼。戴萌连连后退。

莫寒一直没提过自己的特殊体质，这对她来说是难以启齿的生理缺陷。催促戴萌过来时也只用了直白赤裸的挑逗，这样最好，她宁愿演个欲求不满的荡妇。

时间紧迫，莫寒把戴萌按到消火栓的箱子上坐着，解开她的裤子骑了上来。戴萌手忙脚乱，她不介意被强奸，但今天这身西装不能水洗。

可莫寒浑身上下都汗涔涔的，躲也躲不开，戴萌一声叹息，再买新的就是了。

空旷的楼梯间回荡着莫寒嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，戴萌好怕有人突然进来，脱了外套披在莫寒身上，能挡多少是多少。

莫寒呻吟着，催她再用力一点，快一点，下午的客户挑剔又难搞，她得在吴哲晗的美色失效前赶回去开那该死的会。

在一连串激烈的不可描述之后，完成使命的戴萌长舒一口气，可莫寒还抱着她，迟迟不肯离开。

“再待一会儿。”莫寒轻喘，“不然会流出去。”

效果会打折，她在心里补充道。

戴萌听得脸红耳热，明明她自己说过很多更露骨的话。两人面对面又不能动，除了接吻也没什么别的事好干。

莫寒吮她的唇、她的舌尖，吻她潮红的脸，撕咬她细嫩的颈部肌肤。戴萌的外套给了莫寒，自己只穿着件单薄的白衬衫，贵得物有所值，受得住莫寒粗暴的拉扯。

这里要不是abo世界，莫寒一定是个彻头彻尾的姬姥，现在只能算半个。她喜欢戴萌的胸，饱满有弹性，热热软软，在甜橙味里混了点奶香。

受姿势所限，她没法把挺立的乳尖含进去，只是舔了舔，然后用手指有一搭没一搭地玩弄着。

戴萌苦不堪言，疲软的腺体又硬了起来，叫嚣着想再来一发。可莫寒无动于衷，只把她一个人架在欲火上烤。

响起的手机救了戴萌一命，莫寒拉着她去搭货梯，溜进更衣室，得赶紧把这身没眼看的衣服换掉才行。

更衣柜上贴着莫寒的名牌，她扔掉湿透的内裤真空上阵，穿上替换的长裤。衬衫有新的，但是没有外套。莫寒拉开隔壁吴哲晗的柜子找衣服，翻到件短款夹克，勉强能穿。

戴萌坐在椅子上欣赏换装秀，可是莫寒未免也凝固太久了，她好奇地凑过去看。

夹克拿走，后面放的东西就藏不住了，五花八门的情趣用品，戴萌哇哦一声，你同事玩挺野啊。

装没看见也不现实，莫寒决定下班再跟她聊这个问题，现在先借点东西。甬道内的液体一时半会儿清不干净，一走路就顺着腿往下流，没有内裤的阻挡更是要命。

戴萌看着莫寒拆了一个跳蛋，面无表情地放进身体里，像换棉条一样轻松。

是个狠人，戴萌感叹道。

莫寒整好衣服就跑出去了，戴萌帮忙收拾残局。配套的遥控器从盒子里掉出来，戴萌拿起来擦了擦，这都是命运的安排。

吴哲晗两手抓着客户的手，深情注视着她的眼睛，真诚赞美着。

莫寒进门时隐约听见两句——性感魅惑，攻气逼人，不知道吴哲晗从哪儿学来的破词，这形容的是一个人吗？

听到动静的吴哲晗惊喜地抬头，随后瞳孔地震，心虚地移开了目光。莫寒冷笑一声，故意拍拍属于吴哲晗的夹克，呵，敢买就不要怂。

商谈进行的还算顺利，客户努力找了几个小茬，都被莫寒轻松化解，最后还是按原价签的合同，胜利属于黑心商人。吴哲晗偷偷冲莫寒咧嘴，提前庆祝本月的奖金。

莫寒却笑不出来，夹紧双腿，僵硬地点点头，内里传来的震动严重影响了她的语言能力。

什么鬼啊！怎么回事啊！

会议室的窗帘没拉，玻璃墙壁外是来访人员等候区，坐在沙发上的戴萌跟前台小妹聊得开心，感受到灼热的目光后又转过去冲莫寒笑笑，举了举手里冒着热气的咖啡杯。

喝你妹的咖啡啊！你个混蛋！

挑剔的客户叮嘱了几个细节，然后急匆匆地走了，这家公司业务挺好，就是员工奇奇怪怪，怪、怪色情的。

莫寒趴在桌上，小声哼唧着，夹杂着对戴萌的咒骂。吴哲晗听听声音，又看看莫寒眼神的方向，恍然大悟地一拍腿。懂了。

不掺和不掺和。吴哲晗火速开溜，出门前还把百叶窗拉上了，觉得自己真是世间难得的贴心朋友。

戴萌发短信：我现在进去？

莫寒：滚

戴萌：？

后续信息都石沉大海，硬闯别人公司也不现实。戴萌又坐了一会儿，跟前台的漂亮妹妹道了别。她回到先前的楼梯间，往下走了几层，站定，拨通莫寒的电话。

“给我个解释的机会。”戴萌说。

莫寒一愣，忘了自己刚刚要骂什么。

“你在工作日的下午叫我过来，在公司的楼梯间里，冒着被人发现的风险做爱。”戴萌语气平静，“我以为你会想再做几次。”

莫寒咬唇，戴萌没有提她从机场赶过来的辛苦，这很狡猾。

“擅自拿遥控器是我不对，我道歉，下次不会了。”戴萌是个有分寸的床伴，更是个出色的说谎者，“你还在生我气吗。”

震动的跳蛋已经完全失去了阻隔体液的作用，莫寒忍不住将手伸进裤子，摩擦着被打湿的软肉。

“没有，不是，我......”莫寒几乎要坦白，残存的理智又警告着她这不是一个好时机。

戴萌没等到下文，手机里传来轻微的喘息声。

“在自己做吗？”

“嗯、嗯......”

戴萌安静地听了一会儿，对自己先前的假设产生了动摇。道歉是违心的，她其实气得要死。莫寒会讨好她，渴求她，也会在性爱结束后干脆利落地甩开她。

她们互为对方的工具人，但戴萌隐约觉得自己在莫寒那还有别的用途，她不喜欢这种感觉。

莫寒的喘息越来越难耐，戴萌后悔了，也许莫寒确实想再做几次，只是怒气未消口是心非，她不该直接走人的。

“对不起。”戴萌低头认错，即使对方根本看不见。

“多说、几句……”

“是我不好，我不该走。”戴萌的声音轻飘飘的，“我应该进去艹你的。”

莫寒又开始哼哼，大概是两人做了太多色情事，自从电话打进来，原本尚可忍受的快感就暴走了。戴萌的声音勾起了无数夜晚回忆，只是听着，就好像真实地被她压在了身下。

好像她真的回来了，走进门，站在自己面前，用温热的掌心抚慰她渴望被触碰的身体。

“你害怕同事听见，捂着嘴不肯出声，我停下，你又哭唧唧地求我继续。”戴萌靠墙坐下，解开领口的纽扣透气。

“然后我分开你的双腿，跪了下去，跪在你面前，你不再满足于揉捏，托起自己的胸往前凑，求我舔一舔你的奶头。”

莫寒把红透的脸贴在桌子上，戴萌的用词真的很糟糕。

“我拍拍你的屁股，抱着你稍微站起来一些，帮你脱掉裤子。”

“浅色的裤子，染出一片深色的水痕，身体里传来嗡嗡的震动声，入口一下下收缩着，粘稠的液体源源不断地溢出来，流到硬质的塑料椅上。”

现实与幻想有所不同，莫寒没脱裤子，黑色布料也看不出水痕，这是戴萌的个人喜好。

“你用手按揉着外面，把湿润的地方留给我。”

“我凑过去，用舌尖尝了尝味道，然后仰起头，继续欣赏你的表演。”

“你今天好甜，但我更喜欢你自慰时的表情。”

耳机里传来椅子挪动的声响，莫寒的呼吸变得越来越急促。

“终于，你受不住了，把手放在我颈后，用力拉过去，强迫我为你口交。”

“就像我们第一次见面时，我对你做的那样。”

“跳蛋的震动有些单调，我把中指和无名指推进你的身体里，你闷哼一声，用力并拢双腿，夹得我耳朵好痛。”

“我加快......”戴萌突然停住，“到了？”

莫寒在短暂的沉默后恢复了喘息，戴萌当然明白这代表什么。

“变态......”莫寒奄奄一息。

“喜欢吗？”戴萌笑。

莫寒拒绝理她。

“什么时候下班？”戴萌看看表，四点了，“还愿意见我吗？”

莫寒站起来，擦干椅面水渍，扯了扯贴在腿上的裤子，打开门看看四下无人，一溜小跑冲进更衣室。

“正门等我，马上。”

模范员工偶尔也会早退。

TBC


	4. 4-8

4.

吴哲晗打开柜门，发现一张纸条——[衣服洗完再还你]

下面还有一张——[玩具我拿了几个，回来请你吃饭]

戴萌躺在床上，手被绑着，眼睛也被蒙着。莫寒骑在她腰上，笑声让人不寒而栗。

吴哲晗那没有皮鞭，莫寒就地取材，卸了戴萌的皮带，对折后抓着两端抻了抻，清脆的啪啪声回荡在房间。

戴萌手臂缩在胸前：“会死的会死的真的会死的。”

莫寒笑：“那就去死吧。”

戴萌不敢吱声，她怀疑莫寒真的会动手。温情已是过去时，最近的主题是厮杀，浑身上下青一块紫一块，警察会相信她们是在做爱吗。

戴萌抖如筛糠，皮带划破空气，抽在枕头旁边，风拍了她一脸。

“啊！”

“莫寒！”

“啊！”

“我错了莫寒！”

“寒姐姐！”

“冷哥哥！”

莫寒无语凝噎，她只抽了一下，皮带的落点离戴萌足有半米远，这人也未免太惜命了吧。

先下手为强，后下手被强，这是莫寒近期的行动主旨。她瘦且白，骨头上没多少肉，稍微受点力都能看见伤。短裙短裤通通不敢穿，怕别人问起膝盖上的淤青，她总不能说自己昨晚被人按在地上干。

露肩装也不能穿，之前的撞伤迟迟不好，该死的戴萌，该死的落地窗。

莫寒越想越气，扒了戴萌的衣服扑上去，在她肩膀留下一圈牙印。睚眦必报，礼尚往来。

戴萌停止了求饶，比起皮带，莫寒啃咬的攻击力与小奶猫不相上下，不疼只痒，小舌头热热软软，舔得她直哼哼。

戴萌开始期待之后的展开，她下午强制冷静过一次，电话play时也忍得难受，于情于理都该得到补偿。

衬衫下摆只盖到尾骨的位置，白嫩的臀瓣暴露在空气中，莫寒用膝盖撑着身体，坐在戴萌小腹磨蹭着，留下一汪热液。

戴萌想摸一摸湿润的地方，但手腕被绑着，试了各种角度都够不到，只能摸摸胸解馋。

莫寒的胸越来越敏感了，戴萌按着她喜欢的节奏逗弄着，感到小腹上的热流一股一股的，连腰侧都湿哒哒的。

差不多了吧？戴萌舔舔嘴唇，她早已准备好进入正题。

然后莫寒走了。

走了。

戴萌觉得肚皮凉飕飕的。

莫寒光着脚，走向床边的单人沙发。她坐下，双腿交叠，双手抱胸陷入椅背，仿佛屋内的一切与她无关。

完蛋，戴萌想，报应来了。

她上次反反复复地把莫寒悬在高潮边缘，欺负得她声泪俱下，尊严尽失。戴萌扮演一个住在古堡里的吸血鬼贵族，莫寒是卑贱的性奴，不被允许站起，只能跪着爬到她身边求欢，在享受完人生唯一的，至高无上的高潮后，献身于她，融进她的血液，获得灵魂的永生。

太中二了，太太太太中二了，莫寒失神地想到，她不知道戴萌对自己的中二程度有没有点数。

莫寒的膝盖那晚青得厉害，转天走路都费劲。

戴萌坐起来，温热的液体已经转凉，从小腹流到她硬挺的性器上。

莫寒端起高脚杯，放到嘴边抿了一口，姿态魅惑优雅，如果喝的不是橙汁就更完美了。她看着戴萌往后挪了挪，靠在床头，手很识趣的闲在一边，衬衣敞开着，露出若隐若现的挺立乳尖，裤子只脱了一点点，腺体昂扬着，清亮的透明液体从顶端不断溢出。

莫寒不懂这个世界为什么会这样设计，她时常想，女性alpha和男性omega到底哪个更惨一点。

算了，还是发情频率堪比兔子的她比较惨。莫寒叹气。

“莫寒。”

“嗯？”

戴萌撑不住了，她看不见，只能通过声音判断方向。

她定了位，摸索着站到地毯上，被命令着停下脚步。

“跪下。”

“爬过来，慢慢地。”

戴萌毫无怨言地照做了，手腕被绑，只能用小臂撑着身体，比莫寒当时还要狼狈。她撞到了柜子，又磕到了茶几，她听着莫寒的笑声重新找好方向，跪在她身前，吻她纤细的脚踝。

莫寒用脚挑起她的下巴，把杯中液体从微张的唇间倒入。戴萌只喝了一点，大部分流到了身上，莫寒抹掉她脸颊沾着的甜水，手指挤进她嘴里，享受口腔温柔的吸吮。

手指进得很深，恶劣地按压着舌根，勾起干呕的反应，她要让戴萌亲身体会一下这有多难受。

衬衫湿了，黏糊糊地贴在身上，戴萌乖乖地被莫寒摆弄着，像雨夜的小狗，摇着尾巴讨好唯一能救赎她的人。

莫寒俯下身，舔她湿哒哒的锁骨，橙汁跟戴萌的信息素混在一起，分不清谁更甜一点。

戴萌呜咽一声，完全没了往日的嚣张，用脸去拱莫寒的腿，她好饿。

莫寒分开双腿，饥饿的小狗立刻凑了过来，把主人温热的体液舔食殆尽，鼻头都蹭得亮晶晶的。莫寒揉着戴萌柔顺的头毛，夸她好乖，让她再舔一舔里面。

莫寒数不清自己高潮了几次，一切尽在掌握的性爱场景让她兴奋异常，她可能真有控制狂倾向。时隔数月，莫寒终于承认了这点。

戴萌晕乎乎的，她精疲力尽且缺氧，腺体涨得好痛，但她只能继续干活，期盼被莫寒施舍一些奖励。

莫寒站起来，让戴萌坐到她的位置上去。

“自己撸吧。”莫寒说。

戴萌低下头，莫寒能想象她眼神是如何暗淡下去的，抬手解下眼罩，不出所料。

莫寒蹲下去，抓着戴萌的手放在腺体上：“乖。”

她套弄了几下，忍耐到极致的性器很快就要攀上顶峰，戴萌有点害怕，如果莫寒学她上次的套路，她还要被折磨好久。

莫寒握住她的手：“慢一点。”

戴萌鼻子一酸，果然。

但很意外的，莫寒并不是要欺负她，缓慢的节奏让高潮变得绵长温柔，最初的白色浊液射在莫寒脸上，然后随着每一次的推挤，从顶端缓缓溢出，在流下前被莫寒舔走，吞下。

戴萌明白了，摘下眼罩不是结束的预告，是另一场演出的序幕。她是观众，更是道具，喘息与心跳是对表演者最高的肯定。

5.

莫寒不留宿，她们俩已经睡遍了各种酒店，莫寒一次都没住下来过。

“我真的睡不着。”莫寒说，她已经做好了通宵玩手机的准备。

“试试嘛。”戴萌姿势妖娆地躺在床上，拍拍旁边的空位。

玩太野的结果是两人的衣服都惨不忍睹，反正莫寒没脸穿出去。衣服送去干洗，换上酒店浴袍，她被迫留宿了。

钻被窝理所当然地要脱外衣，脱完外衣就一件都不剩了。莫寒躺在床边，她和戴萌中间还可以再睡三个吴哲晗。

戴萌厚脸皮地滚过去，抱住莫寒，再滚回来。赤裸的身体紧密贴合在一起，莫寒以为她还想继续做，慌张地摆手：“不行了，真的不行了。”

她今天就没干过，从傍晚一直折腾到半夜，澡都洗了三四次。现在浑身酸软，能承受快感的地方都隐隐发麻。

“你在想什么啊。”戴萌哭笑不得，她也累的半死，完全没有这个意思。

“那你抱我干吗！”莫寒红着脸要跑。

“哄你睡觉啊，保证你一觉睡到大天亮。”戴萌把莫寒圈在怀里，手在背后拍着，嘴里念叨着哄小孩的车轱辘话，没半分钟就没了动静。

莫寒合理怀疑，戴萌不是想哄她，只是需要一个抱枕。她狠狠捏了一下那张熟睡的脸，都捏红了也没把她弄醒。

算了，奔波一天又闹腾一晚，让她睡吧。

她们俩原则统一，见面是为了做爱，靠近是为了接吻，特殊play除外。莫寒从没有这么近的，平静地注视过她的脸。

她为了隐瞒自己异常的发情期，不惜在戴萌面前演一个时刻欲求不满，沉迷性爱的角色，现在她唯一的观众睡着了，她却想不起戏外的自己什么样了。

戴萌早上醒来，莫寒还在她怀里，换了个方向，背对她蜷缩着。戴萌摸摸自己的脸，没流口水，很好。她悄悄爬起来看莫寒，是睡着的，但她一靠近就醒了，还被吓到了，浑身一哆嗦，眼睛睁得超大。

戴萌没想笑，但她忍不住。

来送衣服的服务生按响门铃，戴萌应了一声，穿上衣服跑去开门。

莫寒惊魂未定，拍拍自己胸口，她昨晚居然睡着了吗。

戴萌坐回床上，一边换衣服一边接电话，似乎是工作上的联络，是莫寒不熟悉的严肃语气。

怎么了？莫寒用眼神询问道。

戴萌摇摇头，用嘴型说了没事。

是真的没事，还是没必要跟我说的事？莫寒小小地怀疑了一下，然后注意力很快被咕咕叫的肚子吸引走了。她想吃麦当劳。

戴萌挂电话时莫寒已经换好衣服了，虽然还是没有内裤穿。她打开手机搜索附近门店，酒店背面就有一家，超幸运。

啊，没有外送，要自己去。

戴萌喊住她，莫寒手握门把，疑惑地回头看她。

“你去哪儿？”

“麦当劳。”

戴萌的表情可谓精彩，莫寒以为自己说了什么大逆不道的话。

“哦。”戴萌说。

莫寒莫名其妙地走了，走到电梯前，又跑回房间，按响门铃。她们俩除了衣服，唯一的行李就是手机，连充电宝都是租的。

戴萌开门：“干吗？”

“我是去买回来，没有外卖。”莫寒气息不太稳，“你吃什么，忘了问了。”

戴萌的表情比之前更精彩，她噔噔噔地跑回卧室，跑回来时手上多了个充电宝。行李齐全，可以退房了。

戴萌关上门，推着莫寒往前走：“快点快点，我好饿。”

拿人手短，吃人嘴短。莫寒相信，等她请完这顿等价交换的大餐，她们就能恢复同样长短。

吴哲晗可不这么认为，她是大发善心才来吃莫寒的饭，不然她光明磊落，只有莫寒一个人手短短。

“不吃就给我放下。”

话音未落，卷好的烤肉已经在吴哲晗嘴里了。

幼稚死了，莫寒翻个白眼，继续翻烤铁盘上的肉。借走的道具在捆完戴萌后就扔掉了，莫寒没问吴哲晗为什么买这么多情趣用品，对方倒是锲而不舍地在打听使用感受。

“你跟那个橙子，咋样啊？”吴哲晗展开新一轮盘问。

“人家叫戴萌。”莫寒无奈，她说过很多次名字，但吴哲晗只记得住味道。

吴哲晗哦了一声。

莫寒把烤好的肉全堆到吴哲晗盘子里，开始铺一份蔬菜拼盘。

我想吃肉，吴哲晗嘴角一撇，没敢把抱怨说出口，桌上的气氛明显冷了下来，是因为她没记住名字？还是因为她认错态度过于敷衍？

总之，不说话的莫寒非常吓人，吴哲晗把肉喂到她嘴边，皱眉吃掉的样子也很吓人。

“所以你跟戴萌。”吴哲晗这次认真念了名字，“怎么样啦？”

“挺好的。”莫寒脸颊鼓鼓，她开始生啃配菜里的胡萝卜。

在吴哲晗看来，莫寒的心思如旋风土豆一般拧巴。她搞不懂，并且觉得全世界也没几个人能懂。好在莫寒从没对她抱有期待，吃饱以后立刻话唠发作，碎碎念着地把自己最近的反常行为罗列了一遍。吴哲晗：“呃......”

莫寒：“好的你不要再说了。”

事情已经明显到连吴哲晗都看出了真相，莫寒放弃了最后一丝幻想。

吴哲晗：感觉有被冒犯。

戴萌打个喷嚏，与此同时手机收到了新讯息，莫寒说她之后两周出差，晚上要回家收拾行李不能去看电影了。

戴萌把失落留在了屏幕外面，说了几句很官方的叮嘱后按灭了手机，然后叫住路过的下属小刘，说她买了两张电影票。

刘增艳双手捂住心口，戴部长离她好近，是潜规则吗，是潜规则吧，我准备好了。

“不能退了，我把码发给你，你找个人去看吧。”戴萌截图发送一气呵成，“还买了爆米花你记得拿。”

几小时后，坐在电影院里的刘增艳还没消气，她有人可约吗，没有。她瘫在情侣厅的豪华沙发上，抱着几乎要挡住视线的巨大爆米花桶。本以为是个俗套的爱情电影，居然还挺好看，风头正劲的女主演在片尾彩蛋里对着镜头wink并笑场，刘增艳再一次陷入爱情。

6

五年了，莫寒第一次请AO假。

骚动以人事部为中心蔓延开来，新人冯晓菲从格子间里探出头，哇，莫主管居然是个omega。

AO假：为占人口总数1%的alpha与omega设置的专属假期，每月三天。

卫生部称，此期间的身体不适为AO正常生理现象，适当休息即可，无需过度规避，同时强调企业需将放假政策落实到位。

冯晓菲是个beta，羡慕假期之余也好奇什么叫过度规避。可惜教材不讲，家长不答，她直到高中才通过同人文自学成才，慢慢从读者转型为作者。

大一时为了积累素材选修了AO社会学，成了全班唯一的beta，痛失逃课资格。

“计时开始。”

课程讲师按下倒计时，拍拍手示意大家抓紧时间。教室里一下子热闹起来，所有人都在奔跑，除了冯晓菲，她吓傻了。

“我不接受任何原因的缺席，尤其是AO假。”这是老师的开场白。

“如果你没有性伴侣，在班里挑一个能用的，给你们五分钟。”这是第一份作业。

冯晓菲紧张得直冒冷汗，拒绝的台词已经准备好，可如果邀请她的是个漂亮学姐怎么办，她能不能抵住诱惑，坚持纯爱路线一百年不动摇。

……

……

......怎么还没人来啊……

“哇啊！”

正在幻想世界跟自己激战的冯晓菲从座位上蹦起来，有人戳她后腰。五分钟即将结束，教室里的人已经结伴坐在了一起，男男、女女、男女，还有三人扎堆的。戳她的还真是个漂亮学姐，很温柔地笑着，旁边的帅哥学长面无表情。

冯晓菲之后并没有跟他们成为朋友，甚至连名字都不知道，她只是对这个场景印象深刻。

学姐托着下巴：“你为什么选这门课？”

冯晓菲呆滞几秒，后知后觉地想起自己是个beta，没有互相吸引的信息素，也不需要什么......伴、伴侣。呼，好险好险，还以为自己缺乏魅力。

“啊，不想说也没关系，要来一起玩吗？”学姐饶有兴趣地看着她，“我家蛮大的，加个beta也睡得开。”

“我......”冯晓菲瞄了一眼旁边的学长，他怎么不说话。

“不用在意他啦，我才是alpha，他是被操哭的那个。”学姐的声音突然好近，“想不想亲眼看看？”

冯晓菲被激得一抖，好在冷面帅哥迅速把学姐拽了回去：“不说话没人拿你当哑巴。”

学姐撇撇嘴，遗憾地冲冯晓菲挥了挥手。

主流社会是完全的beta视角，AO假自然也是从这样的角度中诞生的，美其名曰，把少数群体从生理冲动的压迫中解救出来。

自推行以来广受好评——丝芭日报。

教科书上的历史与老师的讲述出入很大，亲历者语气中隐含怒火，一半的学生在听，剩下一半在睡觉。

冯晓菲左顾右盼浑身冒汗，翻遍所有口袋找到一块软趴趴的巧克力，如临大赦。认真听讲太虚伪，闷头大睡又太冒犯，边吃边听刚刚好，最配这场与自己无关的悲伤往事。

冯晓菲任职的公司AO假批得很爽快，吴哲晗前辈恨不得每周都休三天，但莫寒前辈不一样，她是劳模化身，靠谱达人，连年假都不休的公司首席工作狂，也难怪她之前没意识到......

等等。

冯晓菲突然反应过来，也就是说，莫寒前辈之前都是用、用alpha来规避发情期的吗。对前辈单纯的仰慕一下子混入了奇怪的画面，冯晓菲捂着脸在座位上扭动。

“帮我拿个纸杯……”

冯晓菲猛地弹起，莫寒也被吓了一跳，几秒后才指指她身后：“抽屉第二层，饮水机下面的用完了。”

“啊！马上！”

冯晓菲服务到位，连杯子带水一起递过去，半凉半热，温度刚刚好。莫寒道了谢，慢慢地把满杯水喝光，仰头时领口露出淡淡的吻痕。

即使印的时候再怎么用力，也没可能一个月都不消吧？

冯晓菲得出结论：莫寒前辈至少在10天内上过床，但发情期还是来了。

也就是说——

冯晓菲扬嘴一笑。

莫寒前辈的交往对象——是个beta！

“怎么就不能是个omega呢。”合租室友一脸看傻子的表情。

冯晓菲捂住耳朵：“我不听我不听我不听！”

信息素由颈后腺体产生，身体是脆弱容器，盛满就会崩坏，迎来为期三天的发情期，做爱双方同处发情期时才有可能怀孕。

发热是AO的共同症状，alpha那边先按下不表，大多数omega会浑身乏力，更方便alpha摆弄，莫寒很讨厌这种刻在基因里的示弱感。

她从床上爬起来，扔掉温乎乎的退热贴，从冰箱里拿了新的换上。久违的发情期让人想吐，莫寒只在刚成年时体会过这种难受，一上大学就认识了吴哲晗，非常好用。

话说回来，要不是高考撞上发情期，她也不至于跟吴哲晗上一个大学。

“我感觉你在说我坏话。”帮忙跑腿的吴哲晗正好进门。

唯一的可取之处也就是这股动物般的直觉了吧。莫寒笑了笑，没有否认。吴哲晗把两个沉甸甸的塑料袋放在地上，莫寒蹲下去，翻出她要的番茄汁。

吴哲晗也蹲下来：“吸血鬼一样的爱好。”

莫寒懒得理她：“你不回家没人找你吗。”

“这两个袋子可沉了。”吴哲晗答非所问，手举到莫寒眼前晃晃，“你看，都勒红了。”

“哦。”

“你这人，大半夜使唤我，咋连句谢谢都不说呢。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气哈。”

莫寒连翻白眼的力气都没了，发情症状与发烧很像，没力气，没胃口，莫名脆弱。她放下易拉罐，目光转向得意洋洋的吴哲晗。

吴哲晗语调上扬地嗯了一声，歪着脑袋回看她。

狗里狗气的，莫寒想。

大型犬养起来一定很爽，莫寒继续想，可以抱抱，还可以把脸埋进软软的毛里。

吴哲晗今天挺通人性，往旁边挪了几步，豪爽地把莫寒搂进怀里。被夜风吹过的外套凉凉的，像一块大号的退热贴，莫寒哼哼几声，别别扭扭地接受了对方的好意。困意铺天盖地袭来，将近十小时的昏睡仿佛一场幻觉，莫寒打个哈欠，强睁着的双眼毫无神采。

之后的记忆被数次昏迷断成几截，睁开眼时吴哲晗在打电话，在给她盖被，又在拥着她入睡。

莫寒睁开眼，闭上，再睁开。

天亮了，逻辑死了。

浮夸的眼罩擅离职守，架在头顶cos太阳眼镜。女人抱着她，同时枕着吴哲晗手臂，睡得像在自己家一样香甜。

7

与素人世界相反，娱乐圈只有1%的beta。在日常生活中备受鄙夷的AO特质，放到艺人身上就成了令粉丝疯狂的“性张力”。

莫寒出于好奇点进过某热门CP的同人榜单，瞪着眼点开，捂着脸出来。这个世界太脏了。CP当事人之一，热搜常驻嘉宾，人设比作品更出圈的国民猛A许佳琪面对她躺着，过一会儿又背对她，软绵绵地扑进吴哲晗怀里。

甜腻的棉花糖味飘过来，莫寒瞳孔地震。众所周知，水果系是弱alpha的下限，所以，所以......

是诈骗吧，是诈骗没错吧。

追星经验为零的莫寒不知道第二性别也属于艺名的一种，正在真情实感地批判许佳琪。你一块甜死人的棉花糖O装什么凛冽薄荷A，太过分了吧。你是个beta也好啊！

路人哪里会知道偶像的八百个昵称，莫寒现在才把吴哲晗每天挂在嘴边的kiki跟大明星许佳琪合二为一。大明星迷迷糊糊地往吴哲晗身上滚，单人被盖三个人本来就勉强，两个大高个儿一折腾，莫寒躺在空气里冷笑。

许佳琪看过来，挑眉：“早上好，宝贝儿。”

莫寒战术后仰。

吴哲晗打个哈欠：“她不吃这套。”

“哦？”许佳琪来了兴致，闪现到莫寒旁边，用身体和手臂把她困在墙角：“你喜欢什么类型？我都可以，绝美0.5不是说说而已。”

莫寒问吴哲晗：“她知道自己都说出来了吗？”

吴哲晗：“知道。”

莫寒哭笑不得，然而许佳琪还在继续，她捧起莫寒的脸凑上去，像平时拍吻戏那样，用拇指隔开两人的呼吸。

吴哲晗：“喂。”

知识点回顾：发情期的omega浑身无力。莫寒努力推开许佳琪，但是失败了，借位的吻只是试探，正片在她放松警惕后才到来。

吴哲晗：“……”

吴哲晗身手不算敏捷，但也比她绕地球一周的反射弧要行动迅速。拉开许佳琪时本就没想好台词，对上莫寒被亲得涣散的眼神更是大脑一片空白。

莫寒抬起手臂，挡住脸颊的潮红，却挡不住急促喘息。她与吴哲晗与许佳琪与她，说一句天道好轮回应该没什么问题。

“莫莫是你的好朋友，自然也是我的。”

“……”

“嗯？......啊、”

莫寒瞪大眼睛，她才知道吴哲晗也会咬人。温顺大狗露出尖锐犬牙，手臂死死圈住猎物，许佳琪在短促惊呼后咬住下唇，莫寒闭上眼睛，非礼勿视。

黑暗中的声音大部分来自于许佳琪，隐忍的喘息，夹杂在布料摩声中含糊不清的别闹。莫寒心情平稳，甚至想去论坛匿名发帖：你们老公是个omega！

许佳琪早年从选秀节目成团出道，即使现在转型成演员，大多数人还是拿她当流量爱豆看，谈恋爱是不是......莫寒叹气，为许佳琪的前途，也为吴哲晗的人身安全。

嗯嗯啊啊的声音结束得比想象中快，莫寒睁眼时许佳琪正在咬吴哲晗的手指，一口一口含到指根，把沾在上面的透明液体舔舐干净。

莫寒一愣，视线疑惑地往下飘。许佳琪睡裤的系带散开着，T恤也有些凌乱，但整体来说，衣服都好好穿着。吴哲晗就更……你们是搞了个寂寞吗？

挺立的腺体隔着睡裤顶在许佳琪腿根，吴哲晗看起来没有继续的意思，翻身下床，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。许佳琪把踢到床角的被子拉起，盖好莫寒和自己，问能不能在下午三点叫醒她，声音带着高潮后的困倦。

除了这次，莫寒入职以来从没休过AO假，理所当然的，吴哲晗也没休过真实的AO假，她只是带薪在家睡觉。信息素味道在一定程度上反应主人性格，木质香调的吴哲晗很多时候也像块木头，砍两下才能听见响。

行走的木头桩子从淋浴房推门出来，站定，路被堵死了。

莫寒的视线由下往上，停在吴哲晗脸上：“为什么不告诉我？”

她不知道两人具体约定过什么，但可以确定的是，吴哲晗近几个月没进行过有效的体液交换，逐渐升高的体温就是最好的证明。

“小声点，kiki在睡觉。”莫寒没有拒绝吴哲晗的拥抱。

与omega的症状不同，发情期的alpha会变得相当粘人，与情欲无关，只是单纯地想贴近你身体每一寸肌肤，从里到外。

吴哲晗把莫寒抱到洗手台上坐着，吻掉她经不起推敲的反抗，涨到发痛的腺体顶进一小截，莫寒抵住她的肩膀，说今天不行，先出来。

吴哲晗的脑袋被高热搅得一团乱，她看着莫寒从柜子里翻出一盒套子，这个行为让她零散地想起了一些信息。发情期、怀孕、安全措施。莫寒用一个很别扭的姿势帮她带好避孕套，用行动示意她可以继续。

你在做什么，吴哲晗不明白，你不想要我射在里面，那你为什么要跟我做爱。

我又在做什么，吴哲晗想不通，隔着乳胶的摩擦无法缓解对身体接触的渴望，她只能去亲吻莫寒，只能把她更用力地抱紧。

战场辗转了几个地方，花洒再次被打开，水流声盖过了淫乱的声响。许佳琪的手从被子里伸出来，摸到震个不停的手机，长按关机后扔到角落。

TBC


End file.
